Totum Fragmenta
by OerbaFarron
Summary: Five one-shots wrapped in one based off of five songs. Consider this simply FLight smuff with some inspiration.


**A/N: **_This is a series of one-shots revolving around five very different songs with the same central element that I have been listening to over and over—consider it the result of a sleepless night filled with uncertainty. My mind wanders to more pleasant topics in the early dawn after a night of nothing but stress, along with your trusty iPod. _

_**In the Next Room **__– Neon Trees_

**Details: **_Pre-FLight. Fang struggles with her desire. Personally, I think this is all over the place, but you can blame that on lack of sleep. _

OOO

Fang shivered in her seat, holding the glass of wine closer as if it grounded her to the couch, as if it could hold her in place despite the sound of skin shifting across sheets absolutely _begging _her to—

_Cut it off right there, Fang. _She closed her eyes tightly, wishing for any other sound than what she had to listen to now. One viridian eye opened warily, only to shut again with a soft curse as a delicious murmur and sigh slipped through the night air. More rustling of the sheets before the night was once again silent.

Swallowing tightly, Fang got up and went into the kitchen to brace against the counter. _Right pathetic that you can't even control yourself. _She eyed the cabinets, wondering if she could bang her head hard enough against it but quiet enough to keep the woman quiet.

It was like everything was magnified, then tripled, and then burnt into her senses and brain. Her desire was like a strobe light in a room of darkness, confused, sporadic, and uncontrollable. It had taken a restraint much greater than any Fang had ever known, just to hold herself back from tearing what she wanted apart.

Fang simply thought something was very wrong with her.

She bit her lip as another sound _somehow_ managed to make its way to the kitchen.

_Damn it. _

The tribeswoman shoved herself from the counter, stalking quickly but quietly up the stairs—yes, Fang could hear it all the way downstairs the blasted sound—and to the far room on the right. All of her confidence, all of her poise was gone then with her hand resting tentatively on the doorknob. Her fingers trembled with lust, passion—_Enough. _

The door slowly creaked open, issuing a silent curse from the Pulsian. Fang walked into the room, leaving the door open ajar should she need to dash to cover to escape her wrath. She couldn't help the hitch in her breathing as she looked at Lightning, tangled in the sheets in nothing but short shorts and a flimsy tank top that had ridden up to her just under her breasts.

It was the worst tease.

_Look all you want, mate, Fang_ thought morosely, wistfully, staring at Lightning's exposed skin with a hunger. _But don't you dare touch. _

It wasn't that she feared Lightning, Gods, no. Lightning was Fang's best friend—and she wanted her beyond that—but the fact was: Fang didn't think she could control herself.

Has the implication of your desire set loose on the one you love most in this world ever scare you? The thought that the bottled up passion, love, lust—that maybe it would just be too much for your lover to take?

No, Fang was worried if Lightning would maim her, maybe even kill her—she didn't think that she would be able to stop after she got started.

What kind of person would she be? To trap Lightning in this room and—

She wasn't aware of the fact that her hands resting on the armrests of the back of the chair were denting the metal, that her bronzed skin around the knuckles had turned pale white.

_Light… _Fang thought, _craved _silently. She allowed her body to go limp, slumping against the wall. _Something is wrong with me…_

A soft murmur drew Fang from her pining. Lightning wrapped herself tighter in the sheets, legs tucked in to curl into a ball. Her bedhead mess of pink hair was sprawled ever which way on the pillow, no doubt as soft as down.

_I can… I can touch her without losing control. _Fang took a tentative step forward, only to be halted as Lightning shifted in her sleep. _No, no. Don't. _She retreated hastily, bumping into the desk behind her.

She bit her lip, hands clenching on the desk behind her, eyes closed in resignation.

Lightning didn't stir.

Fang used the last ounce of courage she had to move forward, kneel on the ground beside Lightning and gently stroke her jawline. Her breathing picked up a greater pace, her eyes dilating just from this simple contact. Slim fingers brushed back the pink hair, traced cheekbones, lips, eyes. She groaned lightly as her hands descended to Lightning's neck, collarbone—

_Stop. _Fang snatched her hands away, watching Lightning for any movement other than the even breaths of sleep. _… _Her hand went to Lightning's that was resting near her head, gripping the sheet lightly. _… Why?_

Fang rubbed her thumb against the back of Lightning's hand before leaning in to press her lips against the pale flesh, moving to suckle her wrists, then back to nibble at her fingers. Her thoughts screamed at her to stop, that this was enough, she should be satisfied, but Fang shoved them to the back of her mind, climbing over Lightning to press her front flush against her back. She fought to repress a shudder, not entirely succeeding.

Fang cautiously tightened her hold around Lightning's waist, inhaling the scent that was _Lightning. _Her other hand descended to brush against the toned skin of Lightning's thighs, smooth and taunt. Fang pushed past the curtain of hair that covered the sleeping woman's neck to kiss the back of her neck gently.

_Get out. _

The one thought rang clear in her mind and Fang guilty disentangled herself from Lightning to roll off the bed and leave the room, closing the door behind her.

_Foolish…_

OOO

Soft footsteps were muffled on carpet as Lightning descended the stairs, peering around the corner to spot Fang sprawled on the couch, watching the sunset through the large, wide windows in the living room.

"You didn't sleep?" She didn't notice the almost imperceptible tremble Fang made at the sound of her voice, huskier than usual in the morning.

"Nah," Fang threw her a crooked smile that belied the ache she felt. "Nightmare."

"Oh." Lightning's brow furrowed. _She's lying… _Fang had a habit of fumbling with her hands when she wasn't speaking the truth. Right now, she was hard at work with messing with the piece of ripped cloth from her blanket.

Lightning delayed asking her what was really wrong with her, going into the kitchen to grab two mugs of coffee and then come to settle down beside Fang. Sitting right next to her, Lightning could feel the tenseness of her body, the subtle shift away from her contact.

"Now," Lightning ignored the hurt she felt, handing Fang the extra cup of coffee. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

Fang shrugged her off, avoiding eye contact. "It's nothing."

The soldier scowled, trying to ignore the way that Fang's eyes turned a golden color as she stared at the rising sun. Lightning pulled her legs in to sit cross-legged, taking a sip from the cup. "For what it's worth…" She drew out, peeking out of the corner of her eye to see Fang watching her. "… You can tell me anything, Fang. I'm not going to judge you."

_Yes you would. _Fang's jaw clenched tight, a muscle working in her cheek. "Some things I have to work out for myself, you know?" She kept her voice light, a forced casualness.

Lightning narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same damn thing." Fang said dryly, quirking one eyebrow up. She regretted it when Lightning sighed in defeat, going to get up. "Wait," She reached out to grasp her wrist, flinching back from the contact as Lightning turned toward her—as if she would immediately know what Fang did last night. "Can you… just stay for awhile?" It all came out wrong, but Lightning understood. She settled back down on the couch, curled into a ball next to the tribeswoman.

As the sun rose, no words were said between the two women. Fang's nervous hands slowly settled, her eyes wearily sliding shut. Lightning just managed to steal the almost empty cup of coffee before it spilled on her. Setting it on the table, she turned back to study her companion, raising one hand to brush aside some of her raven tresses. Her hand rested on Fang's cheek before she sighed, pulling her hand away. The soldier laid the Pulsian down, pulling a blanket over her before going over to the windows to close the curtains.

"Goodnight, Fang."

OOO

_Again._

Fang rubbed her tired eyes, the sound of Lightning closing the front door rousing her from sleep. "Hey."

"Hey, Fang." Lightning ruffled her hair as she passed her.

The Pulsian couldn't help the small grin at the simple act that was full of compassion and tenderness—even if it wasn't enough. "Good day at work?"

Lightning smirked. "I got to yell at some cadets today—big stress reliever."

"Yeah? You make any of them cry?" Fang honestly enjoyed this small talk with Lightning—it gave her a sense of accomplishment, as if the soldier wanted her attention. _Stupid…_

"No…" Lightning pouted, put off by the fact. She looked up to see an unfamiliar emotion in Fang's eyes, the Pulsian smiling softly. "What?"

Fang shook herself out of her reverie. "Nothing—sorry." She got up and stretched purposefully. "Look, sorry for staying for so long, I gotta get home."

"Fang."

She winced, closing her eyes with her back turned to Lightning as she halted. _Damn it all to hell, how does she do that? _A single word, her _name_, made Fang putty between those slender, pale fingers.

When she felt those fingers grip her upper arm it was instinct for her to jerk away. Shock and hurt was obvious on Lightning's face and Fang immediately felt guilt. "Light."

"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

_You're what's wrong. _Fang tried speaking with her eyes, because her mouth seemed to have stopped working suddenly.

"Fang?"

Why can't she move her eyes from those aqua orbs?

"Did I do something?"

Why was she so concerned anyway?

"Damn it, Fang. Answer."

The way her eyebrows lowered menacingly did nothing to make Fang speak.

"Fang—," Lightning's eyes went wide as Fang closed the distance to press her lips insistently against hers. Her hands found themselves on Lightning's shoulders, shoving her back against the wall. The muffled sounds as Lightning tried to recover, gain some breath, something, did nothing but make Fang wild with a hunger unknown. Her hands descended to pull off the leather belt straps, having already studied the jacket long enough to know how it was secured.

Lightning wrenched away from Fang, gasping for breath. "Fang, what—,"

Fang growled, pushing every inch of her body against Lightning. Her hands came into contact with toned flesh, soft and sensuous, and she let out an involuntary moan. Lightning's eyes widened as Fang's hands came into contact with her torso, quickly moving up, making their way to her breasts. She shoved the Pulsian away, and when Fang snarled coming closer again, Lightning slapped her.

Fang blinked several times before breaking through the haze of madness she had just been in. Speechless, she backed away to give Lightning space—who was currently glaring at her, breathing in heavy, deep breaths.

"What the hell was that?"

The warrior looked away. "… You wanted to know what was wrong with me."

Lightning stared at her.

_Oh. _She made a face. _Then… that wasn't a dream last night. _

"You didn't happen to sneak in my room last night, did you?" Lightning crossed her arms, playing at the façade.

The darkening of Fang's cheeks confirmed her suspicions.

_Hmm._

Fang was still looking away from her, awaiting punishment—whatever Lightning was going to do. _I deserve it. _

What she didn't expect was Lightning's arms wrapping around her neck, to feel her body press against hers firmly, and to feel that soft, light pressure of lips against hers. Fang gave into the embrace, rumbling in delight as Lightning gently kissed her. She could feel eager fingers bury themselves in her hair, another set trailing down her back. In turn, Fang rested one hand on Lightning's cheek, the other wrapped firmly around her waist.

When they broke for breath, Lightning smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief. "You do know you would have gotten what you wanted earlier if you just asked." She sent that thought home to an astonished Fang, leading the woman up the stairs to her room.

OOO


End file.
